The present invention relates to a lid opening device. In a small article compartment with a lid, for example, provided inside an automobile, the lid is opened and closed when placing and removing a small article. Accordingly, in such a small article compartment, a locking mechanism for locking the lid in a completely closed position is provided so that the lid in the completely closed state does not open due to vibrations while the car is running, and the like. In addition, it is preferable that the lid is stopped in a half-open position so that the lid does not move due to vibrations while running, and the like, when placing and removing a small article.
FIG. 7 shows a conventional example of the small article compartment with a lid for automobile, in which the lid can be stopped in a half-opening position. In the compartment shown in the figure, a compartment main body 21 is fixed to the vehicle body (not shown), and a recessed part 21a opened upward is provided on the compartment main body 21. A lid body 22 for covering an opening of the recessed part 21a is attached to the compartment main body 21 so that the lid body can tilt freely.
A coil spring 23 for urging the lid body 22 toward an opening direction is provided between the compartment main body 21 and the lid body 22. Also, a latch 24a having an engaging hook that constitutes a locking mechanism for holding the lid body 22 in the completely closed state is provided on a side of the compartment main body 21. A corresponding engaging convex 24b is provided on the lid body 22.
An arc-shaped arm 25 is supported on the lid body 22 in a suspended state, and a pair of engaging hooks 25b protruding in the width direction is provided on a lower ends 25a of that arc-shaped arm 25. Engaging holes 21b, in which the above lower ends 25a are inserted so that the lower ends appear and disappear freely, are provided on the compartment main body 21. The engaging hooks 25b engage the engaging holes 21b at an inside of the compartment main body 21 for controlling a degree of opening of the lid body 22. With this configuration, the lid body 22 is held in a half-opening state. Thus, it is not necessary to hold the lid body 22 in the opening state when placing and removing a small article, and the small article compartment with the lid is convenient to use.
However, in the above conventional example, the arc-shaped arm 25 is exposed as shown in FIG. 7 in the half-opening state of the lid 22. Accordingly, when attempting to place and remove a small article on a side of the arc-shaped arm 25, the arc-shaped arm 25 becomes an obstacle, thereby impairing convenience of use, and in addition, an appearance also is bad.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to improve convenience and an appearance of a small article compartment with a lid.
Further objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description of the invention.